Larry Harvey
Lawrence "Larry" Harvey ist ein Schurke in Murder House, der ersten Staffel der Serie American Horror Story. Er ist ein ehemaliger Besitzer des Mörderhauses, der es unbedingt zurückerhalten will um mit seiner alten Liebe Constance wieder zusammenzukommen. Daher belästigt er den aktuellen Hausbewohner Ben Harmon und ermordet schließlich sogar dessen Affäre Hayden. Larry fungiert darauf als Handlanger der Geister, sowie von Constance, bis er schließlich seine Taten bereut und sich für einen Mord verhaften und einsperren lässt, den er gar nicht begangen hat. Larry wurde von Denis O'Hare dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Mit seiner Familie - seiner Frau Lorraine und seinen Töchtern Angela (6) und Margret (10) - zog Larry in eine Villa in Los Angeles ein, nichtahnend dass das gesamte Haus ein Geisterhaus ist, in dem die Menschen die dort sterben, als Geister an das Haus gebunden werden. Larry verliebte sich schnell in die Nachbarin Constance Langdon, die einst selbst in dem Haus lebte und nun in ein kleineres Haus gezogen war. Eines Abends verriet Larry Lorraine geradeheraus, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte und sich in eine andere Frau verliebt hatte. Lorraine fragte stoisch, ob sie die Frau kannte und Larry verriet ihr, dass es sich um Constance handelte. Er behauptete, dass Lorraine mit den Mädchen zurück nach Ohio ziehen sollte und versprach, sich finanziell um sie zu kümmern. Er machte jedoch klar, dass er ohne Constance nicht leben könne. Gebrochen stand Lorraine vom Tisch auf und als Larry später nach oben trat um nach ihr zu sehen, fand er das Kinderzimmer lichterloh in Flammen vor; Lorraine hatte sich umgebracht und auch die Kinder getötet. Dennoch ließ Larry Constance mit ihren Kindern Tate, Beauregard und Adelaide in das Haus einziehen und fungierte fortan als Familienvater. Da Beauregard ein verformter Junge war, misshandelte Constance ihn und sperrte ihn auf den Dachboden, wo sie ihn ankettete. Die Schreie Beauregards alarmierten aber schließlich das Kinderamt, welches 1994 mit Constance telefonierte. Nach dem Telefonat erkundigte sich Larry sanft, was die Beamten gesagt hatten und Constance verriet ihm, dass man sie wegen grober Vernachlässigung ihrer Kinder anklagen würde und ihr Beauregard wegnehmen würde. Sie behauptete schwach, dass Beauregard ohne sie nur leiden würde und nutzte Larrys Liebe für sie aus, um ihn dazu zu überzeugen, Beauregard für sie zu töten. Larry schwor, alles für sie zu tun und machte sich auf den Weg auf den Dachboden. Dort fand er Beau, dem er seinen Ball zurollte aber schließlich behauptete, dass es zu spät zum Spielen sei. Er brachte Beau ins Bett und nachdem Beau die Augen schloss, bat Larry Gott um Vergebung, packte ein Kissen und drückte es Beau aufs Gesicht bis dieser erstickte. Einige Zeit später saßen Tate, Constance, Larry und Adelaide am Tisch und Tate bat darum, das Tischgebet aufsagen zu dürfen. Gerade Larry zeigte sich begeistert, da Tate ihn bisher nie als Vaterersatz angesehen hatte. In seinem Gebet bedankte sich Tate sarkastisch für diese Perversion einer Familie und behauptet, dass er mit seinem Vater mitgeflohen wäre, wenn er die Zukunft hätte vorhersehen können. Er behauptete zudem, dass Larry zu blind sei um zu erkennen, dass Constance ihn nicht liebe sondern nur wegen des Hauses mit ihm zusammen sei. Larry behauptete beschwichtigend, dass ihm klar sei dass Tate nach der Tragödie, die sich in dem Haus ereignet hatte, Schwierigkeiten habe, zurück in das Haus zu ziehen. Tate entgegnete jedoch kalt, dass sich Larrys Familie selbst getötet hatte nachdem Larry sie betrogen und verlassen hatte. Larry entgegnete, dass das niemandes Schuld war und man für Liebe Opfer erbringen müsse, woraufhin Tate aufgebracht schrie dass Larry seinen Bruder ermodet hat. Am nächsten Tag machte sich Tate auf den Weg in das Bürogebäude, in dem Larry arbeitete. Mit einem Benzinkanister in der Hand betrat er Larrys Büro. Auf Larrys überraschte Frage, ob Tate nicht in der Schule sein sollte, antwortete Tate dass er sich direkt "danach" auf den Weg dorthin machen würde. Larry fragte überrascht, was Tate mit "danach" meinte aber Tate stürmte auf ihn zu, übergoss ihn mit Benzin und steckte ihn mit einem Streichholz in Brand. Nachdem Larry lichterloh in Flammen stand, verließ Tate das Gebäude und machte sich auf den Weg in die Westfield High, wo er in einem Amoklauf 15 Schüler tötete bevor er schließlich zuhause von Polizisten erschossen wurde. Treffen mit Ben Larry überlebt den Angriff, aber 70 Prozent seines Körpers sind von Brandwunden entstellt. Zudem verlässt Constance, die ihn nie wirklich liebte, ihn wegen seines Aussehens. Larry muss schließlich das Haus verkaufen und zieht in eine kleine Wohnung in der Innenstadt. Einige Jahre später zieht die Harmon-Familie im Mörderhaus ein. Direkt nachdem sie eingezogen sind, beobachtet Larry das Haus - insbesondere den Familienvater Ben. Während Ben im Haus ist, hört er plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Garten, die ihm zuruft, dass seine Familie in Gefahr ist. Er schaut aus dem Fenster und sieht Larry, der im Garten unter der Wäscheleine steht. Als Ben nach draußen stürmt um nachzusehen, findet er jedoch niemanden. Als Ben einige Tage später joggen geht, verfolgt Larry ihn mit seinem Auto. Als Ben in den Wald rennt, verfolgt Larry ihn zu Fuß aber Ben kann ihn überrumpeln, packen und wutentbrannt zur Rede stellen. Er will wissen, warum Larry ihn verfolgt und Larry wiederholt, dass Bens Familie in Gefahr ist. Die beiden setzen sich in einen Park und Ben fragt, was mit Larrys Körper geschehen ist. Larry verrät düster, dass über 70 Prozent seines Körpers so aussehen. Er stellt sich Ben mit Namen vor und rät ihm, mit seiner Familie das Haus zu verlassen. Ben warnt, dass er ihn wegen Stalking der Polizei melden könnte aber Larry winkt ab und behauptet, dass man ihn nicht wieder ins Gefängnis werfen wird, da er Hirnkrebs hat und bald sterben wird. Ben teilt sein Beileid mit und Harry behauptet amüsiert, dass es Ben nicht Leid tun muss da Larry nur deswegen überhaupt aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde. Er verrät, dass er wegen Totschlags in dreifachem Fall inhaftiert wurde und selbst einst in dem Haus gelebt hat, bevor er schließlich Stimmen hörte. Er behauptet Ben gegenüber, dass er seine Frau und seine Töchter getötet hat, da ihn die Stimmen manipuliert haben, als er sie gerade ins Bett bringen wollte. Er behauptet, sie beim lebendigen Leib verbrannt zu haben und murmelt weinend, dass er nicht weiß, wie er sich selbst gelöscht hat. Er fragt Ben, ob er im Haus schon einmal geschlafwandelt ist, da es so beginnt. Er rät Ben verzweifelt, sich über seinen Fall zu informieren aber Ben springt auf und ruft verstört, dass er Larry in ein Irrenhaus einweisen lassen wird, wenn er ihn oder seine Familie weiter belästigt. Nachdem Ben davongestürmt ist, beginnt Larry jedoch zu grinsen. Nichtsdestotrotz konfrontiert Larry Ben einige Wochen später erneut beim Joggen und behauptet zur Begrüßung spöttisch, dass die Leute noch denken werden, dass sie ein Liebespaar sind. Ben fragt Larry genervt, was er will und Larry behauptet, dass das Haus jede Schwäche gegen Ben ausnutzen wird. Frustriert antwortet Ben schließlich, dass das Haus momentan nicht sein Hauptproblem ist; seine ehemalige Affäre Hayden ist von ihm schwanger und verlangt, dass er nach Boston kommt. Amüsiert behauptet Larry, dass er sein Bestes geben wird, Ben nicht zu verurteilen. Verärgert erinnert Ben ihn daran, dass er laut seiner Aussage seine ganze Familie ermordet hat aber Larry entgegnet, dass er ihnen trotzdem nie untreu war. Larry offenbart Ben, dass er nur eins tun kann um seine Familie zu retten - er muss sie belügen und nach Boston reisen um die Dinge mit Hayden zu klären. Mord und Erpressung Später sucht Larry Ben erneut beim Joggen auf und fragt dem perplexen Ben, ob er den Text für ein Casting mit ihm durchgehen wird. Ben wendet sich verärgert ab und Larry mutmaßt laut, dass die Situation in Boston für Ben nicht besonders gut lief. Ben antwortet, dass dies Larry nichts angeht und Larry behauptet schließlich, dass er 1.000 Dollar braucht. Ben reagiert verwundert und verärgert und verrät Larry, dass er ihm bestimmt kein Geld geben wird. Ben geht nach Hause, wo ihn aber Hayden erwartet. Sie will mit ihm sprechen und der unglückliche Ben ist gezwungen, ihr aus dem Haus zu folgen. Dort werden sie aber überraschend von Larry konfrontiert, der Ben einen Gefallen tun will und Hayden darum mit einer Schaufel niederschlägt. Nachdem Hayden zu Boden geht, schlägt Larry ihr den Schädel ein und tötet sie. Sofort wirft Ben Larry zu Boden und will ihn erwürgen, aber Larry stößt Ben von sich und behauptet, dass Ben bisher noch niemanden getötet hat und man ihm daher nichts vorwerfen kann. Larry behauptet, dass er Ben einen Gefallen getan hat, da sich nun all seine Probleme aufgelöst haben. Verstört will Ben die Polizei rufen, aber Larry rät ihm davon ab, da er immerhin eine Affäre mit Hayden hatte und sie von ihm schwanger war. Larry verspricht dem verzweifelten Ben aber, dass sie das Problem lösen können indem sich Ben einfach duscht und frischmacht während sich Larry um die Leiche kümmert. Er will sie im Garten der Harmons vergraben, erinnert Ben aber auch daran dass er die 1.000 Dollar wirklich braucht. Während Larry das Loch gräbt, findet er dort überraschend schon eine Leiche vor. Diese ignoriert er aber und legt Hayden in das Loch, welches Ben später zugräbt und betoniert. Am nächsten Tag, dem Tag vor Halloween, klopft Larry mit einem Plastik-Kürbis am Haus der Harmons. Ben öffnet und Larry bittet ihn freundlich darum, ihm doch bitte seine 1.000 Dollar in den Kürbis zu legen. Ben will Larry von seinem Grundstück werfen, aber Larry behauptet, dass Ben ja gerne die Polizei rufen kann. Er impliziert außerdem, dass er einen anonymen Anruf an das Bauamt führen kann, damit die den Pavillion mal genauer untersuchen den Ben über Haydens Grab gebaut hat. Er verrät zudem, dass er immer noch das Wissen über Haydens Baby besitzt und Vivien davon berichten könnte. Ben lässt sich aber nicht beirren und wirft Larry von seinem Grundstück, welcher reagiert indem er behauptet, zwar Geduld zu haben, dass diese Geduld aber nicht unerschöpflich sei. Tatsächlich kehrt er in der Halloween-Nacht zurück und klopft und klingelt wahnsinnig an der Tür und fordert seine 1.000 Dollar ein. Da Ben nicht da ist, macht ihm niemand die Tür auf, was Larry aber nicht davon abhält, zornig weiterzuklopfen und zu schreien und dadurch alle Kinder zu vertreiben, die Süßigkeiten wollen. Nachdem Bens Haus von Haydens Geist heimgesucht wird, sucht er noch in der selben Nacht den Garten ab. Als Larry ihn konfrontiert und erneut sein Geld fordert, schlägt Ben ihm mit der Schaufel ins Gesicht und stößt ihn von sich. Er packt Larry und wirft ihm vor, mit Hayden unter einer Decke zu stecken und den Mord nur vorgetäuscht zu haben um Ben erpressen zu können. Larry versteht zuerst nicht, wovon Ben redet, erkennt dann aber erschrocken wovon Ben spricht. Er beginnt zu lachen und ruft, dass Ben wirklich nicht versteht was vorgeht. Ben hat aber genug und schlägt Larry nieder, da er endlich Antworten will. Larry lacht aber weiterhin wahnsinnig und behauptet, dass Ben ja nicht einmal die Frage kennt. Als Ben ihn wütend würgt und schreit, dass er Larry mitnehmen wird wenn er schon untergeht, grinst Larry wahnsinnig und fleht ihn an, ihn zu töten. Er behauptet, dass er Ben dann ebenso heimsuchen kann wie Hayden. Ben wirft Larry schließlich von seinem Grundstück und droht ihn zu töten, falls er jemals zurückkehrt. Larry verfolgt Ben heimlich ins Haus und als Ben von Haydens Geist konfrontiert wird und mit Hayden streitet, wird er von hinten von Larry niedergeschlagen. Nachdem Ben am Boden liegt, entschuldigt sich Larry bei Hayden für den Mord und behauptet, dass er ihr etwas schuldet. Hayden entgegnet, dass sie sich später um Larry kümmern wird und vorerst gegen Vivien vorgehen wird. Larry fleht sie an, ihr helfen zu dürfen da er sein Feuerzeug schon viel zu lange nicht genutzt hat. Er beginnt, das Wohnzimmer des Hauses mit Benzin zu tränken aber wird von dem Geist von Chad, einem der Vorbesitzer, konfrontiert und aus dem Haus geworfen. Verhinderung des Hausverkaufs Nachdem die Harmons das Haus verlassen wollen und es daher zum Verkauf steht, dringt Larry dort unter dem Vorwand ein, es besichtigen zu wollen. Als die Maklerin Marcy ihn herauswerfen will, behauptet Larry dass sie dies nur wegen seines Aussehens tut und behauptet Mitleid haschend, dass er die Kinder nicht aus dem brennenden Bus gerettet hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte wie er im Leben wegen seiner Verbrennungen verurteilt werden würde. Als Marcy eine Pistole zückt und Larry herauswerfen will, droht Larry sie wegen ihres Rassismus ihm gegenüber anzuklagen und erschleicht sich so doch eine Tour durch das Haus, wobei er besonders von dem Kamin fasziniert ist. Als Larry abends nach Hause kommt, wird er dort überraschend von Ben konfrontiert der ihm kalt vorwirft, erneut in seinem Haus aufgetaucht zu sein. Er behauptet zudem, dass er herausgefunden hat dass Larry seine Familie niemals getötet hat und behauptet, dass er auch Hayden nicht getötet hat. Er behauptet, dass Larry von Anfang an gelogen hat und Larry gibt zu, ihn aus dem Haus verschrecken zu wollen, es aber nur um Bens Willen getan zu haben. Er behauptet fanatisch, dass er das Haus braucht da es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass er jemals wieder glücklich werden kann. Er offenbart Ben seine Liebe zu Constance und dass sie ihn nur lieben wird, wenn sie wieder im Haus wohnen kann. Ben verrät aber seinerseits, dass sie bereits einen Käufer haben, der das Haus niederreißen wird. Geschockt rief Larry, dass Ben dies nicht zulassen dürfe aber Ben antwortete, dass er genau dies tun wird. Constance wird später von Larry kontaktiert, der sie im Keller des Hauses sprechen will. Als Constance verächtlich dort auftaucht um herauszufinden, was er von ihr will, bittet sie ihn näher heranzutreten damit sie sein Gesicht sehen kann. Larry behauptet traurig, dass er sie liebt aber Constance entgegnet verächtlich, dass er widerlich und schwach ist. Sie will wieder gehen aber Larry offenbart ihr, dass die Harmons das Haus verkaufen werden. Dies interessiert Constance wenig bis Larry anfügt, dass der neue Käufer das Haus niederreißen will. Um dies zu verhindern, ermorden Larry und Moira den neuen Käufer damit das Haus bestehen bleibt. Nachdem Larry Ascendarian bewusstlos gewürgt hat, trägt Constance ihm auf dafür zu sorgen, dass der Käufer außerhalb des Grundstücks stirbt damit sein Geist nicht bleibt. Begleichung der Schuld Larry wird von Hayden kontaktiert und überredet, seine Schuld zu begleichen indem er Travis' Leiche loswird. Einige Tage später wird er in seiner Wohnung von Constance besucht. Überrascht öffnet Larry ihr die Tür und bittet sie herein. Constance entschuldigt sich für den überraschenden Besuch und versucht, Larrys Liebe für sie zu manipulieren indem sie sich als schwach und hilflos darstellt. Sie verrät Larry, dass Travis getötet wurde, zückt aber dann ein Messer und hält es Larry an die Kehle. Zornig behauptet sie, dass Larry Travis umgebracht hat da er wusste, dass Constance ihn begehrte. Sie behauptet angewidert, dass sie zwar nicht stark genug ist um Larry in Stücke zu hacken, ihn aber dennoch erstechen und aufschneiden kann. Verzweifelt ruft Larry, dass er lediglich die Leiche fortgeschafft hat und dass Travis von einem der Geister des Hauses getötet wurde, er aber nicht weiß wer der Mörder war. Entgeistert fragt Constance, ob Larry etwa in dem Haus gestorben ist und will Travis' Geist sofort aufsuchen. Larry will sie zurückhalten und ruft, dass er weiß dass Constance ihn liebt aber Constance reißt sich frei und behauptet verächtlich lachend, dass sie Larry nie geliebt hat, sondern ihn lediglich ertragen hat. Sie behauptet, dass Travis selbst im Tod mehr Mann ist als Larry und verlässt das Gebäude. Als Larry in das Haus zurückkehrt und dort im Keller einen geheimen Hohlraum in einer Wand öffnet, in dem er Travis' Kleidung versteckt hat, wird er vom Geist von Travis konfrontiert. Dieser will wissen, was Larry mit seinen Sachen anstellt aber Larry berichtet geradeheraus, dass er sie vernichten muss da sie Beweismaterial sind. Dies nimmt Travis hin und fragt lediglich interessiert, ob sein Name schon in den Zeitungen steht. Larry bestätigt es Travis und Travis fragt schließlich, wie Constance seinen Tod aufgenommen hat. Larry verrät Travis, dass Constance ziemlich mitgenommen war. Als plötzlich eine Mädchenstimme Travis zurückruft, um mit ihnen zu spielen, erkennt Larry erschrocken die Stimme seiner Tochter und sieht tatsächlich die Geister seiner beiden Kinder, die in einem Nebenraum spielen. Geschockt beobachtet Larry, wie Travis sich zu den Mädchen setzt und mit ihnen spielt und als er sie beobachtet, erscheint Lorraines Geist neben Larry. Lorraine murmelt, dass die Kinder wahrlich einen Narren an Travis gefressen haben und sich glücklich schätzen können, ihn jetzt zu haben. Larry fragt, warum er seine Frau und seine Kinder erst jetzt sieht, wo er doch so viel Zeit in dem Haus verbracht hat und Lorraine antwortet, dass Larry erst jetzt bereit ist. Nach kurzem Schweigen gesteht Larry seiner Frau, dass ihm Leid tut, was er ihr angetan hat. und Lorraine entgegnet, dass er es beweisen soll. Larry verspricht, dafür zu sorgen dass Constance im Gefängnis verrotten wird, aber Lorraine unterbricht ihn dass Constance der Familie nichts angetan hat - es war Larry. Als Larry dies bewusst wird, ändert er sein Vorhaben. Wo er ursprünglichlich Travis' Kleidung in Constances Haus verstecken wollte, um ihr das Beweismaterial unterzujubeln, begibt er sich nun selbst zur Polizeiwache und gesteht den Mord an Travis. Er beschreibt detailliert, was Travis widerfahren ist und weist auch die Mordwaffe vor. Im Gefängnis besucht Constance Larry. Glücklich bedankt er sich dafür, dass Constance seiner Einladung gefolgt ist. Genervt fragt Constance, warum Larry sie zu einem Besuch gebeten hat und Larry antwortet, dass er sie ein letztes Mal sehen wollte, bevor er seine Haft antritt. Verächtlich behauptet Constance, dass er dann einen guten Blick auf sie werfen soll, da er sie nie wiedersehen wird. Larry verrät Constance, dass er nach Illinois verlegt werden wird um dort seine Haftstrafe anzutreten, was Constance aber herzlich wenig interessiert. Larry fragt Constance schließlich, ob es sie nicht interessiert warum er ein Verbrechen gestanden hat, von dem sie beide wissen dass er es nicht begangen hat. Constance antwortet jedoch, dass es sie nicht interessiert und als Larry antwortet, dass er für seine Sünden büßen wird, behauptet Constance höhnisch dass er im Gefängnis sterben wird. Larry entgegnet, dass ihm das nicht länger etwas ausmacht und er es ertragen kann, wenn Constance ihm nur ihre Liebe gesteht. Er hält seine Hand an die Platte und behauptet, dass er weiß dass Constance ihn einst geliebt hat und er alles, was kommt, ertragen kann wenn sie ihm diesen Schwur erneuert. Constance zieht ihre Hand jedoch demonstrativ weg und legt auf, ohne Larry noch eines weiteren Wortes zu würdigen. Galerie LarryBeobachter.png|Larry beobachtet Ben LarryBeobachtet.png|Larry verfolgt Ben LarrySprichtBen.png|Larry spricht mit Ben LarryWeint.png|Larry berichtet vom Mord an seiner Familie LarryFeuerLüge.png|Larry berichtet über seinen vermeindlichen Mord LarryGrinst.png|Larry grinst, als Ben davonstürmt LarryMordetHayden.png|Larry tötet Hayden LarryFordertGeld.png|Larry fordert Geld von Ben LarryAmBoden.png|Ben schlägt Larry nieder LarryChadKonfrontation.png|Larry wird von Chad gestoppt LarryBeobachtetHaus.png|Larry lässt sich im Haus herumführen LarryWarntConstance.png|Larry warnt Constance vor Escandarian LarryTötetKäufer.png|Larry würgt Escandarian LarrySiehtTöchter.png|Larry sieht die Geister seiner Töchter LarryGesteht.png|Larry gesteht den Mord an Travis LarryHaft.png|Larry im Gefängnis en:Larry Harvey Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:American Horror Story-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Verliebt Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Inhaftiert